


Back To The Place Where I Belong

by tiger_lily1989



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Deputy Derek Hale, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy, Rape Recovery, Spark Stiles Stilinski, True Mates, Werewolf Melissa, Werewolf Sheriff Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_lily1989/pseuds/tiger_lily1989





	1. Chapter 1

Mieczyslaw Genim "Stiles" Stilinski pulled up to his old childhood home and parked the car in the driveway before shutting the engine off. Stiles was five months pregnant with quintuplets, three boys and two girls, from his previous marriage/mating. His former alpha/best friend, Ethan James Warner, granted him full immunity to come visit the pack whenever he wanted and he could even bring his new pack when he joined one. Ethan was like an older brother to him and the recovering doctor was more than grateful to the bigger man from the time they met during their college years. His younger brother, Scott Matthew Lahey nee Stilinski, was expecting him and opened the door before getting out of the driver seat to stand near the car door. The front door of the house opened and the puppy-eyed man grinned as he hopped off the porch before tackling him carefully, hugging him tightly but not too tight to crush his burgeoning stomach. "I missed you so much, Stiles! The pack has been asking about you and they called a pack meeting this evening to welcome you back to Beacon Hills after I told them what was going on," Scott explained and Stiles smiled at his younger brother softly.

The two men caught up with each other and Stiles glanced over at the time before realizing it was already 6:45PM, so they had to head over to the Hale house for the meeting/welcome back event. The pregnant omega doctor looked at his beta brother and asked, "Is it alright for me to bring some food as a gift for allowing me to return to Beacon Hills?" Scott shook his head and explained how the pack wanted to spoil him because he was an omega and breeding at the moment. "I shouldn't just show up empty-handed though. It's a little rude and I'll feel more comfortable taking something there," Stiles spoke as he stood up from the couch to stretch his back as well as crack it to get it aligned once more. He was a little sore from carrying five pups around, but he needed to stay active as much as he could and make a living. "I start at Beacon Hills Memorial in a few days and I already got my scrubs from Mom," Stiles continued and Scott grinned at his older brother brightly. He knew his brother was excited about working alongside their mother, Melissa Anne Stilinski nee McCall, and always followed her around when they were younger, asking questions that pertained to her fields of study.

The brothers got into Stiles' burgundy BMW and Scott directed him towards the Hale residence where the pack meeting was being held. The beta werewolf explained how Derek Edward Hale took over the pack when he turned eighteen after being trained for it. His older sister, Laura Christine Lahey nee Hale, was his right-hand and pregnant at the moment as well, but she had gone on vacation with her husband, Camden James Lahey, for a few weeks. Camden hadn't died like everyone thought and had been a prisoner of war for a few years before getting rescued by his old platoon and returned to the States. The former soldier took guardianship of his little brother and Isaac healed from the abuse he suffered at the hands of his father, so he turned out for the better. Stiles pulled up to the front of the large house and his eyes widened a little bit before parking the car. He had stopped by the local wine store and picked up a few bottles of non-alcoholic wine for the pregnant pack members to have with their meals if they wanted some. The omega werewolf felt his eyes flash amber for a few seconds and let them return to their whiskey color, rubbing at his stomach when he felt his five pups move.

Scott and Stiles got out of the car and made their way to the front door silently. The beta werewolf knocked on the door and stepped back to wait for someone to answer. When the door opened, Stiles stared at the man standing in the doorway and couldn't believe how much he changed from the last time he was in Beacon Hills over eight years ago. Derek smiled at the expectant father and knew he needed to be reassured he was welcomed back happily with open arms. "Welcome home, Stiles. Scott explained to us about what happened with your former husband and I can assure you won't get hurt like you were before," the alpha spoke softly and the omega returned the bigger man's smile in greeting. "Everyone's out on the deck by the way. Scott, I want to speak with Stiles alone for a little bit and let him meet the rest of the pack gradually," Derek continued and the younger man nodded before taking the bags from his pregnant brother. The pack leader led the newest pack member to the study and closed the door behind them before showing the other man to one of the arm chairs. "I know you were abused and scarred from it. One of my friends is a therapist and she can help you with whatever you need to speak about," Derek added as he took Stiles' hands into his, squeezing them comfortingly.

"I would like to go speak with your friend next week. I've been having nightmares since my divorce was finalized and the mate bond was severed. Stephen was an abusive son of a bitch and I have scars from the relationship, physical and sexual. I was even raped by him a year into our marriage and I only agreed to stay wtih him because I had to wait three years before being able to report him. He has no claim over my pups and I'm more than grateful for Ethan, my former alpha and best friend, giving me full immunity to come visit whenever I want. I can even bring my new pack with me," Stiles explained while enjoying the feel of Derek's hands holding his gently. It was like the older man knew what he was doing because his wolf purred in content and relaxation instead of fear, pain, anxiety and sadness. Derek grinned at the pregnant omega and helped him up from the chair before leading him out of the study towards the deck where everyone was waiting for them. Stiles had a feeling that he would fit in fine with the rest of the Beacon Hills Pack, offering any assistance they needed since he was a fully licensed doctor after all and had his obstetrics license on top of it.

Derek and Stiles stepped onto the deck a few minutes later and everyone turned to smile at them softly. Talia Charlotte Hale walked over to the newest member of the pack and hugged him gently like a mother before pulling back to look up at him while smiling softly. "Hello Mieczyslaw, I'm Talia and the man behind me is my husband, Dmitry. I work with your mother at Beacon Hills Memorial, but I am in the gynecology department. Scott explained to us what happened and you are a very strong individual to do what you did, so we welcome you to the pack. Now, let's get you sitting down with your feet propped since I can tell you are exhausted physically and emotionally," the older woman spoke and the younger man nodded his head as he yawned. Stiles was eased into one of the deck chairs and Derek brought over an ottoman to prop his feet up for a little bit. Jackson David Mahealani nee Whittemore was pregnant as well and he nudged against Stiles' shoulder as he welcomed him back home to Beacon Hills. The two pregnant omegas were catered to by the youngest pack members, Liam and Brett, who were both betas and recently mated a year ago in a small ceremony with Alan Deaton officiating it.

About three hours into the meeting/party, Stiles fell asleep in the chair and was snoring softly since the exhaustion finally caught up with him after nearly five days of driving. Dmitry laid an afghan over the younger man and watched him sleep before calling Derek to come with him into the house for a minute. The alpha followed behind his father and the older man turned to look at him with soft eyes before asking, "Is your wolf whining at not being able to touch Stiles right now?" Derek stared wide-eyed before nodding his head, blushing furiously because his father always knew when one of his children found their mates. "Derek, you and Stiles are true mates like your mother and I. I could tell by the way you were watching him and would always smile at him whenever he was talking before he fell asleep. You need to give it some time and let him approach you since he has been through a grave ordeal in his first marriage and mating. Be there for him as a friend and confidant, listening to him if he calls you at a certain time during the wee hours of the morning, etc," Dmitry explained and Derek nodded as he hugged his father. The older man still had the air of an alpha despite handing the power over to his oldest son. 

Stiles woke up when he felt someone shaking him awake and blinked sleepily, smiling when he saw Derek standing over him. "Oh god, I can't believe I fell asleep during the meeting. I'm sorry, but I drove nearly five days to get here and settle into my new place of residence. The rest of my things aren't arriving until tomorrow afternoon, but I got my bedroom set up with my bed and everything," Stiles replied as he pushed himself up from the chair, grabbing onto Derek's forearms when he stumbled a little bit. The alpha stabilized the omega and made sure he was completely on his feet before letting him go. Derek offered him a ride home since he could still feel the exhaustion coming him and Stiles sighed in relief as he answered, "Thank you! I really don't feel like driving back home because I'm still half asleep at the moment. I should call my dad and ask him to pick up my car, bringing it to my place and helping me with the rest of my things. Mom will also love seeing me pregnant with her grandchildren." Derek chuckled and led Stiles towards the SUV he bought to have more room for his work materials. He still had the Camaro and used it when he felt like just riding down to the beach or something to watch the sunset or drive down the coast.

Derek drove Stiles to his new place and pulled into the driveway before turning the engine off. "You picked a nice place to raise your pups in and I can tell the backyard is pretty big. I have tomorrow and the next day off from work, so I can come over and paint some of the rooms for you if you want me to. The pack would also be more than willing to help set everything up for you, so you won't have to do it alone and tire yourself out more than you already are," Derek suggested and Stiles had a look of gratitude and relief on his face as he thanked him before leaning over to kiss him on the cheek, pulling back with a blush staining his cheeks. The two werewolves stared at one another and had a feeling something would change between them over time. "Let me get your phone number, s-so we can exchange information and you can text me if you need me to come with you to pick up some paint from the hardware store," Derek continued and Stiles nodded his head. The two men exchanged numbers and Stiles thanked Derek for driving him home before getting out of the SUV, closing the door to make his way towards the house.

Once Stiles walked into the house and closed the door behind him, he heard Derek pull out of the driveway to make his way back to the Hale house. The pregnant omega doctor moaned in shock because he actually kissed Derek, albeit on the cheek, but still, he kissed the older man after being divorced and unmated for only three months! _'Oh god, I think Derek is my true mate! I am not ready to get into another relationship right now, but I know he is the one I've been searching for! Maybe his friend will help me work through the issues I'm dealing with and clear my mind. Stephen was an abusive asshole and I deserve better,'_ Stiles thought to himself, feeling his claws dig into the door and his fangs pop out. "The sun, the moon, the truth. The sun, the moon, the truth," Stiles chanted softly to himself, regaining control and sighing as he rested his forehead on the door. He pulled out his cell phone and scrolled to a familiar number before pressing send, listening as the call connected. When he heard the voice on the other side of the phone, he smiled and replied, "Hey Dad, it's Stiles. I'm back home now and I'm at my new house."

Sheriff Noah Stilinski was surprised to hear his oldest son's voice and he grinned as he announced, "Stiles, welcome back! Scott told me you attended the pack meeting at the Hale house. Melissa and I are sorry we couldn't make it, but we both got caught up in work and we have gifts for you and our grandchildren that are on the way. Jordan received your file from your former Alpha, one Ethan Warner, about the abuse you suffered. I wish you would've told me and your mother sooner, Stiles. We were worried when you had gone completely silent, not contacting us for several months. Even though you are a grown man, you're still our baby boy just like Scott." The two Stilinski men caught up with each other and the younger Stilinski gave his new address to his father, so he and his mother could come over tomorrow. "I already requested to take two months off for vacation and I'm spending it with you as well as getting to know my grandchildren," Noah continued, making Stiles laugh and cry at the same time because he missed hearing his father's voice after Stephen forced him to not call anyone from his family or old home.

Stiles and Noah stayed on the phone for two and a half hours before promising each other to meet up around 12:30PM tomorrow. The expectant father ended the call and made his way upstairs to the master bedroom, walking through the door and proceeding to remove his clothes to get into bed. Stiles folded his clothes and placed them on the bench at the foot of the bed, crawling under the covers as soon as he pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a sleeveless tank to sleep in. Everything semeed to be starting off on a good foot and Stiles seriously hoped nothing would stand in his way as he tried to move on with his life without someone bringing him dowh like his ex-husband did. The doctor fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and his dreams weren't dark anymore; they were filled with promises of having Derek as his husband/mate and raising the pups together as a family one day.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Stiles woke up when he felt the rays of the rising sun hit his face and pushed the covers down to get ready for the day. The rest of his belongings were due to arrive around 12:15PM, so he needed to get the paint for the rooms. He had chosen to paint two of the bedrooms a soft cream color and the nursery was going to be a moss green color trimmed with cream. The expectant dad eased up from the bed and moved towards the dresser and sat down on the bench to look at his face, finally seeing the glow from the pregnancy. Stiles smiled at his reflection and ran his fingers through his hair, separating the lightly tangled strands before grabbing his undergarments from the top drawer to pull on before getting into his clothes. Once he stood up from the bench, his phone rang and buzzed at the same time to let him know he had a text message. The man grabbed his phone and giggled when he saw that he had a message from Derek, so he opened it and read it. The older man was letting him know that he was coming over in about an hour to pick him up and take him to the hardware store to get the paint he needed for the rooms. Stiles replied back and placed his phone on the bed before grabbing a pair of dark blue jeans from the large dresser and a burgundy V-neck tee shirt to wear since he wanted to be comfortable.

Stiles barely got his shoes in when his doorbell rang and he hurried to tie the laces before heading out of the bedroom to get downstairs. When he got to the front door and opened it, Derek was standing there dressed in a white V-neck, some blue jeans that hugged his muscular legs and a pair of denim blue All-Stars on his feet. "Morning Stiles. I wanted to come see if you wanted to get some breakfast with me before we went to the hardware store," Derek offered and Stiles nodded his head in agreement since he was quite hungry. The expectant dad let the older man into the house and said he would be right back before making his way upstairs once more. Derek looked around the house and loved the feel of the place, which was homey and a nice size to raise pups in. The alpha remembered what his father told him yesterday evening and would treat the omega like a friend for a while, letting him make the first move when he felt more comfortable and calm. Stiles walked back downstairs after splashing some water on his face and willing the inappropriate boner he popped from seeing Derek on his front porch away. The older man smiled at the younger man and opened the door for him, letting him walk out first and watch him lock the door as soon as he followed. Stiles knew things were going to be different between him and Derek, so he had to make sure it didn't become awkward.

"So, where are we going for breakfast?" Stiles asked as he turned to look at Derek with a bright smile on his face. The older wolf chuckled and explained how they were going to Mama Trini's Diner since they had the best pancakes and French toast. The owner, Trinity Liebowitz aka Mama Trini, had been asking him when he was going to bring one of his friends to the diner for either breakfast, lunch or dinner. "Yum, that sounds awesome! I've been wanting to try out different places since I arrived back in Beacon Hills. New York was alright, but I missed being home with my friends and family," Stiles responded as he waited for Derek to unlock the doors. The pregnant omega was grateful for the alpha helping him out and he could see himself with the older wolf, raising pups together and teaching them how to shift into their beta forms. Their full wolf shifts would take place when they turned ten, a special year for all pups alike because they would fully run with the pack under the full moon.

"Scott has been telling me how he's missed you and what you've been doing. I know Melissa is happy about having you back here and working alongside her at BH Memorial in the ER. Your dad had been walking around saying how he missed you so much and I can see just how close you two are with one another," Derek commented as he unlocked the doors to the SUV. The dark-haired man opened the passenger door for the brown-haired man, making sure he was comfortably inside before closing door. Stiles buckled in, placing the lap belt under his belly and letting the shoulder strap rest comfortably over it. Derek climbed into the driver seat and closed the door, starting the engine while buckling in before backing out of the driveway to head down the street. The alpha watched the omega and knew he was his future mate from just feeling the bond growing between them.

Stiles rubbed his belly when his pups started kicking around and trying to find a comfortable position to rest in. Carrying quintuplets was exhausting, but the doctor was making it through the pregnancy since he was back home with his family and having a new pack to join with his brother being there. "It had been Dad and I before Melissa and Scott joined the family. My mother passed away from frontotemporal dementia, where areas in your brain shrink and cause hallucinations as well as experience nightmares while awake. I had to watch her deteriorate in front of my eyes and in her last lucid moments, she asked me to ease her pain. I turned up her morphine drip and she just smiled at me softly while saying I was the best son she had before she passed. I was surprised my eyes remained amber after that," Stiles explained to Derek.


End file.
